Some Times No Words Are Needed
by Pissed Off Poet1
Summary: CHAP 8 When asked to help with a big brothers big sisters program, the JAG crew gets more then they bargained for. Note: I'm reposting some of the earlier chaps to fix grammer and spelling mistakes
1. Will You Please

So did you guys miss me? Sorry for not getting that Christmas fic out to you guys, but I just had t have a break. Hope you guys like this one.

(Standard disclaimers apply, and this story line can be found anywhere before A Tangled Webb pt 1. Please read and review.)

(Harm's POV)

A knock on my office door interrupted me from the mountain of paper work on my desk. A moment later Sturgis stuck his head in the door. 

"Hey, Harm the Admiral wants to see us ASAP in the conference room."

"Any idea why," I ask closing the file.

"No clue," he says and shuts the door.

I stand up after a second and take a minute to stretch my muscles before heading to the conference room, wondering why the Admiral would want to see us.

Mac, Sturgis, Bud, Harriet, Tiner, Coats, and the Admiral were already seated when I walked in.

"Well now that we're all here lets get right to it. I have a directive from the SECNAV to enlist some of my people to take part in a sort of big brother big sister program, which I am sure you are familiar with Colonel," he said and Mac nodded.

"So for the next four weeks, we will all take one of the children from the local foster care facility under our wing. It's no a direct order, you can refuse if you want, but the SECNAV asked for us personally. So I have to ask, does anyone not want to take part in this?"

No one objected.

"Very well," he said and passed us each a folder.

"This is a set of questions that will determine which child you will be paired with. I know the questions might seem somewhat personal, but they will help match you will the child. You can give them to Tiner as soon as you are done; I expect these to be finished by the end of the day, any questions?"

"When will we being seeing them?" Bud asked.

"Weekends; and since things seem to be pretty slow; depending on court schedules and other personal arrangements, evenings if at all possible. You'll get a call from," he looked at the note pad in front of him, "A woman named Carla Masters. She is head of the children's program and promised to get back to us as soon as she found all of us a match." 

"Is the Navy the only one taking part in this?" Sturgis asked.

"As a matter of fact, no, Congress, the state department, the FBI, and even the CIA will be taking part in the program."

"Do you know who from those programs is taking part in this?" I asked.

"If you're asking if I know if Webb or Congresswomen Latham is going to be taking part in this, then the answer is no. You'll have to ask them for yourself," he said. 

Since there were no other questions, he let us get back to work.

I answered the questionnaire quickly and gave it to Tiner. I was some what surprised at the whole thing, but I guess when the Navy needs good publicity and this would be a good way to get it. 

But as I sat at my desk, I couldn't think of anything expect what I was getting into. I dropped my pen, and decided to go talk to my wife. Maybe Mac would have some idea about what was going to be happening in the next few weeks.

(Carla's POV)

I have never been in a military office before, so seeing all of these people doing what they do best was truly interesting. I was given directions to the Admiral's office, and after being cleared by Petty officer Tiner, whom I had to speak to, I entered the Admiral's stunning office.

"Ms. Masters," he walked over to shake my hand, "I expected you to just call. I didn't know you would make the trip all the way down here," he said and gestured me to sit.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and since I had the files with me, I thought would bring them by. That is, if you and your people have a few moments to talk."

"Of course," he said and sat down in the chair next to me.

I pulled out one of the files and let out a deep breath.

"When reviewing your answers to your questionnaire Admiral, I think I have matched you up with the perfect child from our foster care facility, his name is Stephen Lewis and he is ten years old," I said handing him a picture of the boy, "you can keep that. Both of his parents were military, and died in combat when he was 7. He has been moved from foster care home to foster home, but never has stayed in one place to long. No one just seems to want him. I have spent some time with Stephen and I know that he just loves base ball."

"Baseball?" 

"Yeah, he just loves the Oriels."

"Ms. Masters, I think Stephen and I are going to get along just fine," he said and smiles.

"We are having a meet and greet in the Rec. center on Jefferson Sunday at three."

"I'll be there." 

After leaving the Admiral it was on to Tiner.

"Petty officer Tiner, after reviewing you questionnaire I think I have found you the perfect little brother. His name is Seth Malloy and he is sixteen years old. Seth was found abandoned a local supermarket when he was eight and has been in the system ever since."

"That's awful," he said empathetically.

"A lot of these stories are," I say handing him a recent picture of Seth.

"I know that Seth loves music preferably groups like; Nine Days, Vertical Horizon, Dashboard Confessional, the Goo Goo dolls, and Five for Fighting. Do you know any of the groups," I asked hopefully.

(A/N: Any one out there know these groups?)

"I love those groups," he said and smiled.

After telling him about the meet and greet, I went off in search of one of the other volunteers. 

I caught up with Commander Turner just as he was coming out of court, and he suggested that we go and talk in his office.

"Ms. Masters I didn't think that you would get back to me so quickly," he said and motioned for me to sit.

"Well this new program has been at the top of my agenda, so I had a lot of time to work on matching up kids and volunteers."

"And am I to presume that you have found me a match?"

"Indeed I have," I said and handed him a photo.

"I feel like I'm on one of those game shows where you get sent on a blind date," he said.

I laughed and pulled out the file I was looking for.

"That young man's name is Caden Thomas, and he is seven years old. His mother died in childbirth, father took no interest in him. He was neglected taken out of his home at age 4, and been in foster care ever since."

"God, that's terrible. He said.

"I agree."

"So what do I do?"

"Well if you agree to want to meet him, then we'll set up, but if you feel like you wouldn't make a good mach, we can find you another-"

"No. I-I think I would like to meet him."

Smiling, I told him about the meet and greet.

After seeing most of the other people, Lieutenant Roberts about Troy, his wife about Becca, and Petty officer Coats about Abby, I was directed to Commander Rabb's office where I was told I could find him and Colonel Mackenzie. 

"Commander Rabb?" I asked after being told to enter. 

"I'm Commander Rabb," he said and standing up.

"And you must be Colonel Mackenzie," I said and she smiled.

"I'm Carla Masters with the-"

"Oh, with the big brothers big sisters program, please have a seat," he said gesturing to a chair. 

"Thank you. I though I might talk to you both about the program."

"You found matches already" The Colonel asks in surprise.

"Indeed I have. Now am I to understand hat you two are married?"

"We are," they said in unison. 

"Then would you mind if I discussed the child hat I have picked for each of you with the other present?"

"No," Harm said and sat down behind his desk.

"Well Colonel-" 

"You can call me Mac," she said.

"And me Harm." 

"Okay Mac, I know that you are familiar with the program and I was very impressed in what your former little sister had to say about you. And that brought me to want to introduce you to eight year old Ella. Her Father was an alcoholic, and died of drug overdose three years ago, and as far as we know, her mother abandoned family when she was two. I would completely understand if you wanted another little sister but I think this little girl is right for you,"

I watched as Harm sent her a worried glance, but she only smiled at him. I shook my head and continued.

"No, no I would like to meet her."

"She was seeing a child psychologist for six weeks, and he saw no evidence of psychological damage.

"That's good," Harm commented as I passed Colonel Mackenzie her picture. 

Flipping through my stack of folders I picked up the one I wanted and opened it.

"Harm, I don't know what I was thinking when I considered you for this child, but for some reason, like your wife, this little boy just seemed right for you. His name is Andrew and he is six years old," I said and passed him the picture.

"He's adorable," Mac said.

"He certainly is, but unfortunately he is not as happy as he looks in that picture. Andrew's father died when he was 5, and mother died a year later in shooting. He stopped talking all together when placed in foster care. He has been seen by many psychologists and social workers, but he just hasn't talked. We've ruled out any psychological or mental damage, and have concluded that Andrew is what we call a selective mute. He could talk if he wanted to, but chooses not to."

"How long has he been in foster care?" 

"Almost six months. He almost wasn't considered for this program, but some of my colleagues and I thought that he would benefit greatly from this. He is currently living with a single foster dad, but even he can't seem to break through to him." 

"How did his father die?"

"A heart attack," I said dryly.

"I'll take him," he said firmly.

"Are you sure Commander? If you are not up-"

"I think Andrew and I will get along just fine," he said and took Mac's hand in his.

After spending a few more minutes talking with them, I hurried out the door. I was late for a meeting with my volunteers from the CIA. A man named Clayton Webb was first on my list.

TBC


	2. Meet and Greet

(Standard disclaimers apply, please read and review.)

sunchaser2: Thanks I hope to do weekly updates so people won't have to wait so long. Thanks for reviewing.

et-spiritus-sancti: Thanks, you know I wasn't going to get Harm and Mac together till much later in this story, but I think you'll find out why their married in later chapters. And Andrew will play a big role in this story and may even open a few door for Harm and Mac.

HaZeL: Thanks for reviewing, and look for an update next Wednesday.

Katherine: Thanks for reviewing! And your right, it will be interesting to see how all of our favorite characters change because of these kids. And I would be surprised if some of the JAG characters did just adopt some of these kids. But you didn't hear that from me.

maaike: Thanks for reviewing! I know it'll seem weird, but I figured it was time for Webb to power down a bit and stay in Washington for awhile. And it'll be more interesting because now we have Bobbie in the mix, and who knows maybe even more old characters will be popping in to take part in this. Shh (You didn't hear this from me)

alicia5: Thanks for reviewing! I know, Webb will certainly be an interesting character to write for, and you never know just what will be in store for him as time goes on.

Chloe1: Thanks for reading my story and taking the time to review! I'll be updating every (I hope) Wednesday, so you won't have to wait that long. And wait and see how the JAG reacts to having these little guys and girls around. It will be interesting, I promise you that.

Carla's POV:

So far the meet and greet operation was going just as planned, and the media was eating it up. As requested all of the military personal wore there uniforms and all other volunteers who weren't military looked great in their business suits. But my money was on the military volunteers, especially the men, but then that was another story.

The only volunteer that was making me nervous was Clayton Webb from the CIA. An hour in to the meeting and he had yet to show, and I wasn't the only one that was nervous. Brady Norris, his fifteen year old little brother was sitting by himself listening to his CD player away from the group. Endless pleas for him to join the other kids seem to fall on deaf ears as he disassociated himself from the other kids. Damn that Mr. Webb.

But I had to smile at congress women's Latham's attempts to make Sam laugh. Samantha North was one of my most bull-headed and strong willed little girls I have eve met. When her mother and father died when she was only a baby, she was sent to live with her grandmother until she too died when Sam was 6. Now with nobody left, and a foster system who just can't find a place for her, she is forced to live in a group home until someone is willing to take her in.

I let my gaze wander over to where Andrew and Harm were sitting. Engrossed in a game of shoot and ladders, even though Andrew had hardly said a word, harm was talking to him as if Andrew was talking back. I knew I had made the right choice with them. I didn't have to look far for Mac and Ella who were sitting at one of the near by tables talking, while playing a card game. I just hope Mac could get through that wall that Ella put up, so that one day soon she might be ready to be put up for adoption.

A movement at the door caught my eye, and I spotted the man that I was about to kill walking towards me. Clayton Webb, and the poster boy for the CIA, was about to be killed. "You're late Mr. Webb," I said crossing my arms over my chest and fixing him with one of my death glares.

"And I apologize," he said clearing his throat. "I had some business to take care of. I assure you it won't happen again."

But that wasn't good enough for me.

"Are you sure that you are up to the Mr. Webb? Can you devote the time and attention that you said you could with Brady? Because if you can't I assure you that I can find someone else who can. This boy isn't one of your business partners that won't care if you reschedule. This is a fifteen year old boy we are talking about, who needs a male role model, someone that he can look up to."

I was about to say more but he cut me off.

"I assure you Ms. Masters, that I do have the time and attention for the boy. For the time being, I am no longer on field duty, but have taken what you call a desk job down at the agency. Now if you'll point me in the direction of Brady, I'll go introduce myself."

I dumbly pointed the way, and watched as he made his way through the crowds and over to Brady, left wonder if maybe I was wrong about Clayton Webb.

Harm's POV:

My first thought on six year old Andrew James, was that this was one sad little boy. I didn't need to know his background to see the emptiness in his eyes; I knew that feeling all to well. I just hoped that maybe I could break through that shell.

Looking around the room, I could see that all the other volunteers were getting along fine with their little brothers or sisters. Even Mac was making Ella smile and laugh. I looked back over at Andrew who was concentrating hard on the cards in front of him. Playing Go Fish wasn't that hard, but that little boy acted as if though he would get in trouble if he did something wrong. I sighed, and took one last look over at Mac. I wondered if maybe she would make our own kids smile and laugh that way.

TBC.

I know this is short compared to my last chap but oh well. I'll try for a weekly update. So I'll be back next Wednesday. Till then PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Out With The Kids

Standard disclaimers apply, please read and review)

Mary Kate113: Hey, thanks for checking out my story! And usually in the big brothers big sisters programs guys are matched to guys and girls are matched to girls. It's just kinda the way things go. Don't forget to check out my next update next Wednesday.

Jeyangel: Thanks for reviewing, I love getting feedback.

et-spiritus-sancti: thanks for reviewing! And this update is for you for giving me the idea for starting off with Webb and Brady. Besides Harm and Mac, Webb and Brady are going to get in a lot of face time.

Lauren: Thanks for reviewing, and the kind words. :) look for my next update on Wednesday.

DD2: Thanks for reviewing. LOL You aren't the only one who is looking forward to seeing Webb interact with Brady. Trust me, things will get interesting.

Ninjaturtle: Thanks for reviewing. Make sure to check out the next new chapter next week.

Hazel: Thanks for reviewing and the kind words, I hope you enjoy this update.

Anna: Thanks for reviewing! And yes the character changes will be interesting, and some will be surprising to say the least. Thanks again for reviewing.

Chloe 1: Thanks for reviewing! And I do hope you like this chap.

And off we go!

Webb's POV:

It was hard enough having to deal with the fact that I was no longer on field duty, but now having to take care of a fifteen year old boy, courtesy of the agency, it was just to much. It was my scheduled day to take Brady somewhere, and as I drove to the group home, I still had no idea where that destination was going to be. I thought I might take him to the museum, or maybe even a god place to eat, but thought better of it. I mean he is just a kid, how would he appreciate things like that?

So I guess I had to let him decide.

He was waiting outside of the group home for me, hands stuffed in his baggy jeans, with his CD player blaring. He was wearing a dead head tee shirt which was faded and ripped in quite a few places. I sighed and unlocked the doors. Great. Just great.

He pulled off his head phones, and turned off his CD player before finally turning to me.

"So what fun and exciting things are we going to do today," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

My hands tightened on the wheel as I tried to keep my temper at bay. He is only a kid, I kept repeating to myself. Only a rotten little brat...

"Hello, earth to Webb..."

"What," I said casting a quick glance at him.

"I asked you what we're dong today. Let me guess, some boring art museum, or maybe an opera?"

I sighed again, and decided not to tell him I was going to let him pick the destination, but instead pick one for him. I smiled as I thought of the perfect place to take him

"You'll see," is all that I told him, turning my eyes back to the road.

As much as I wanted to torture the kid for being such a damn smart ass, I decided not to and decided on a place where I thought he would really like. Making a quick call, which baffled Brady I managed to secure tickets to tonight's Maryland Terps against North Carolina. I don't know why, but I felt kind of good at the thought of making this kid happy. Man, I've been spending too much time away from the office.

We ate dinner at a small quaint restaurant, and while Brady had no idea where we were going, I kept telling him that he would find out when we got there, which only served to irritate him further. Watching his face, I laughed and realized that this night might not be so bad after all.

Jen's POV:

I never figured myself a kid's kind of person. In fact, in my twenty some odd years, I've never had much experience with kids, other then the fact that I used to be one. But when I met Abby something just seemed to click, and we really have hit it off.

I took her skating which she really seemed to like, and at fourteen she seemed really mature for her age. She likes sports, and loves to read and she was really outgoing, even though I could sense that underneath there was a volcano waiting to erupt. She puts on a good show for everyone, trying to please people and do what she is told, but I could tell that she has a few walls built up. And maybe with time, we could break them.

"It's getting kinda late," she says looking at the clock.

I look down and am surprised to see how late it is.

"I guess I should be getting you back. How about sometime next week we go and catch a movie, and then maybe go to a restaurant or something," I say offhandedly, trying to make it sound like no big deal.

"We don't have to," she says softly, and I inwardly groan. Why did this girl have to be so damn polite?

"Abby, it's no problem; I'm having a great time hanging out with you, although I would like a rematch on the ice sometime. I'm just to out of practice."

She laughed at that, like I was hoping she would and smiled. I dropped her off and promised to call her sometime this week to finalize our plans. As I drove back to my apartment, I sighed knowing that for once I made the right decision.

Tiner's POV:

I was lucky that the gunny left me with his list of contacts before he left, otherwise I would have never gotten the tickets to Dashboard Confessional. (A/N: I saw these guys live, and it was awesome!) Although this was one group I've never heard of, the music proved to be fairly well, and I could tell that Seth had a great time. We both got tee shirts and then stopped for a bite to eat afterwards.

We chatted mostly about music, and Seth's dreams to one day become a professional drummer. And even though I tried to bring it up, Seth changed the subject every time I tried to mention his mother, until I got the message and just let the subject slide. Ms. Masters encouraged me to try and get Seth to talk about how he felt about his mother, but from his lack of interest in that topic I knew it was just going to be something we would have to work on.

TBC

Sorry this chap isn't as long as I had wanted it to be, but it's getting late and I still want to post at my deadline. So here ya go. Oh and please oh please review!

Till next week!


	4. Having Fun

I would like to apologize to all of my readers and reviewers for not posting last week as promised. I was unable to due to a family emergency. I hope to make it up to you at some point, but for now, I can only hope this update will have been worth the wait.

Standard disclaimers apply, please read and review!

cheesmunkee: Thanks for your feedback about the music. And if you get the chance you should really check them out. And hopefully music will play a big part in explaining the kid's emotions, and in some cases their pasts. In answer to your question. I got the idea for this fic, and wrote a rough draft long before Chloe and Mattie were even a factor. I did think about writing them in, but I thought it better if I didn't. Thanks for reviewing.

ninjaturtle Thanks for reviewing, and, it will take a while for Mac and Harm's "Little brother and sister" to get used to the idea of having Harm and Mac around. But we'll just have to wait and see what happens. Thanks so much for reviewing.

tania: Thanks so much for the compliment! It's always nice to know that people are enjoying my stories. I do hope you enjoy this update.

beuwolf Thanks for the review. I had a lot (and will continue doing so) of fun writing out Webb's interaction with his young ward. Rest assured that Webb and Brady will play a major part in this fic. BTW, is you screen name in anyway connected with the story?

Chloe1 Thanks for the review and sorry that this update was so short. I write what I can and get it posted as fast as I can. Hopefully, family emergences aside, I can spend more time on this fic. Thanks again for reviewing.

Mary Kate113 Your welcome! And thank you for reviewing! I'd be happy to answer any more questions you have about this fic, or any others that I have written. Thanks again for updating.

Lauren Thanks for reviewing and for the compliment. I think Mac and harm are going to be trying their best to make this thing work out. Of course since Mac has had some experience, she'll be giving Harm a lot of pointers. Whether he likes it or not. ;)

DD2 Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this very belated update.

et-spritus-sancti Thanks for reviewing. I'm trying to give these kids very distinct personalities, but then again, personalities that would match the volunteers personality. Rest assured that these kids will all be playing a major role in the lives of their big brother or sister.

alicia5 Thanks for reviewing, and don't worry I save the most interesting for last. I wanted to give the readers a feel of what the kids personalities are like and how they react around their big brothers or sisters. So since in the last chapter I did Webb, Jen and Tiner, this week I will be moving on to the next set of volunteers. May or may not get to Harm and Mac today, but we'll see.

AJ's POV:

I picked up Stephen from his foster care home Saturday as promised, and watched as the little boys eyes lit up with excitement. He stood up and gave me a sharp salute, and I couldn't help but smile as I saluted him in return.

Stephen Lewis was a bit tall for his age, and very shy. But I couldn't blame him for that. From what I know about him, he hasn't stayed in one place to long to open up to anyone.

I hoped to change all that. Even if took a miracle.

I knew I shouldn't have, but out of curiosity I looked up Stephen's parent's service records, and was surprised at what I found.

His father, James Lewis had died in combat when Stephen was only three and his mother, Pam Lewis died two years ago in Cuba, and ever since then, according to Carla, has been bounced around from foster home to foster home. No one seemed to want the boy. But just because no one wanted him didn't make him give up his dreams.

He wanted to join the Navy like his parents, maybe even be a Seal like his Grandfather who died when Stephen was eight. So he didn't seem to draw up any of his walls when it came to me.

I had to laugh at all of the questions he had for me about what the military was like, and was seal training hard. So I took his enthusiasm about the military and took him on a tour of the USS Roosevelt that happened to be in port. He loved it.

I knew Stephen and I were going to get a long just fine. I was already looking forward to next weekend were we had great seats to a Baltimore Orioles game. I could hardly wait.

Sturgis's POV:

I've never had much experience with children, especially those under ten. So when I went to pick Caden up for our scheduled time together, I still had no idea what kinds of things he would like to do.

Caden seemed small for his age, with big brown eyes and a sweet smile. I knew he would have all of the girls on his door step in a few years.

He had on a bright yellow tee shirt with a picture of some wild animals on them. I smiled thinking of the perfect place to take him. I knew the Baltimore zoo was a fun place for kids, so I decided to take my chances and take him there. I drive over there was silent, as I couldn't seem to draw him in to a conversation. The kid just didn't seem to want to talk to me.

"What's your favorite animal, Caden?"

But he said nothing.

"If you promise not to tell, I'll tell you what my favorite animal is."

At this he turned to me curiously.

"You see I'm afraid the guys at work are gonna laugh at me, so you gotta promise to keep this a secret. You know something that's just between you and me.

For and answer, he simply nodded.

"Well if you promise, I'm pretty partial to the porcupine."

He looked at me with wide eyes and clamped one hand over his mouth.

"No," I said laughing, "don't laugh, it's true."

But he kept on giggling. Good, I thought this is a start.

"Did you know that the porcupine has over thirty thousand sharp quills on its back? And then when the porcupine feels threatened then bury there heads into their forearms and turn around so that it's back is facing the enemy. It's basically telling the enemy to go away."

He looked at me with wide eyes while I told him more about the porcupine. And when we got to the zoo, he told me, was the first animal that he wanted to see.

It was kind of ironic, I thought, as we made our way back to Washington, with Caden fast asleep in the back seat. This whole day with Caden laughing and having a good time, was just because he was wearing an animal shirt.

I couldn't wait to see where our next adventure would take us. Maybe I'd take him to Sea World next.

Bobbie's POV:

I knew I was going to like Sam from the moment I laid eyes on her. I could tell just by looking at her that she was one determined thirteen year old. And as bad of as she was with a permanent living situation, she never showed it.

I thought she would like a tour of the Library of Congress, and a trip to the State building. And as I was filling her head with facts and numbers, I knew she was taking everything in, in her own way, as if maybe one day she saw herself walking through these doors without having to wear a visitor's badge.

Harriet's POV:

For the sake of time, Bud and I decided to do our weekend activities with our new little brother and sister together, seeing as how they were brother and sister, we were sure that they wouldn't mind But we promised ourselves that we would do separate activities next time. With my parents in town to watch little AJ and Jimmy we were glad to dedicate our weekend to these kids. But letting them pick an activity, now that was the hard part. Troy insisted on going to see the new Harry Potter movie, while Ella wanted to play in the park. And after a long argument, we decided to do both. Since the movie wasn't for another hour or so, we pushed the kids on the swing while they chatted happily on about things only kids would understand.

As I pushed Ella, my heart just broke for the things that this little girl. Carla had told us that Ella and her brother were forced to live in a car with their mom who was a junkie, and were left alone for long periods of time while their mother went searching for drugs.

I hated her. I didn't even know her, but still I hated her. How could she do such a thing to two kids as wonderful as Ella and Troy?

Harm's POV:

Even before I knew what activity I was going to with Andrew, Mac seemed to already just what I was going to do, she told me later as I finalized things with Carla.

I was going to take Andrew flying.

But of course before I could I had to cal and clear the plan with Carla, show proof of my flying licenses, and take her on an inspection of my plane and show her the special child's seat I would use to strap Andrew in. After she deemed it safe for Andrew to fly, I took the answer to the big guy himself.

"Hey buddy," I greeted as I walked into the children's center.

He just crammed his hands in his pockets and looked down at the floor.

"Listen Andrew, I was kinda thinking that maybe you would like to go flying with me today. I have a yellow biplane, that hasn't been taken up in a while, and I thought maybe you would like to help me give her a little exercise. I named her Sarah by the way."

As I watched his expression change, I could almost hear the wheels turning in his head; I knew what he was thinking.

Are you really going to take me flying?

He nodded eagerly, took my hand, and nearly dragged me out the door. Carla and I laughed at how excited he got at the though of going flying.

I might be able to make an aviator out of this kid yet.

Mac's POV:

As Harm and I sat at home hours after we dropped the kids at the children's center, I listened as he recalled the events that happened while taken Andrew flying. Harm got so excited, as did Carla when she heard that Andrew laughed for the first time since he has been in the foster care system, and while I told him about taking Ella to a roller skating rink. For a little girl who has been through so much, she seemed to have a love for life, and everything in it.

Her father's abuse and her mother's absence seem to have no effect on her. She was just one happy little girl.

As Harm and I snuggled on the couch in the late hours in front of the fireplace, I debated on whether or not I should tell Harm my little secret. We have been so busy lately with work and now this big brother, big sister's program that he seemed to be missing the subtle changes that have been happening to me.

As I turned to talk to him, I saw his eyes closing. Maybe telling him that he was about to be a father could wait until tomorrow.

TBC

There you go folks! That was a four and a half page update. I hope it was worth the wait. Please read and review.


	5. Webb's Thoughts

Standard disclaimers apply, please read and review.)

DD2: Thanks! My one any only review for my last chap! (Hold back tears!) This chap is for you!

Webb's POV

I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel as I waited for the light to change. Loosening my tie, I sighed and watched the light as I thought about my last few weeks at home.

I had to admit, but of course not aloud, that not doing field work had advantages. Not having to worry about if I was going to die or was I going to get the job done, has been great, but also boring as hell.

I joined the CIA because of my father, because I wanted to carry on the family tradition, but sometimes I wondered if that was a mistake. Maybe I should have followed my mother's advice and become a doctor or hell even a lawyer.

Even though the events in Paraguay have long since passed, they are still on my mind a lot, including what came after that.

I still have feelings for Sarah, yes, but I knew I wasn't the right person for her. And I know that Rabb will take good care of her. I'm just glad that we all could remain friends.

But still, the though of almost getting the person I cared about most in the world killed, still lays heavily on my shoulders. I vowed to myself long ago that I would never put anyone I cared in that position, but time no time again that has happened.

I'll still never forget the time I almost got Rabb killed on my so called "crazy missions" three days before his wedding. I thought the entire JAG staff was going to have me killed. Not to mention what Mac wanted to do to me.

But as much as I swore and promised not ever to fall in love, so I wouldn't hurt them, or hurt myself, I fell in love. But this time is different, because this time, I fell hard.

Her name is Katherine Lewis, a stunning woman, who as my mother says, runs in the same circles as her friends do. So I knew when she said that, that I had her approval. At five foot seven, she had the most beautiful baby blue eyes and cream colored skin. She just blew me away.

We have been seeing each other for over three months now, and the relationship has been turning new corners ever since then.

Of course, to protect myself, I did an innocent back-round check, just to make sure that no one was trying to play me.

Being in the CIA, I've been sucked into to many of those situations.

She is a first grade teacher at Woods-burrow elementary, and has been teaching there four six years this May. While watching her teach, I realized what a gift she has with those kids, and just what a beautiful person she is.

Who knew that love could make a person so poetic?

When the traffic started moving again, my mind switched to my other concern, which was Brady. While being on desk duty at State, it has given me a lot more free time to spend with the kid, and I had to admit that he's growing on me. Not to mention scoring points for me with Katherine.

But the last time I saw him, I could tell that something was bothering him, but he didn't say nor let on what that was.

But as his big brother, it is my job to help him sort out those problems so I knew that I had to think of some way to make him talk. And I knew all of the normal ways that I could get information out of someone wasn't going to work this time.

Driving him back to the center last night, he kept his headphones around his neck, with the music blasting, telling me that he just didn't want to talk, but I still tried.

"So what did you think of the movie? Enough action and gore in it for you?"

But he didn't answer. The only thing I could hear was his music.

_Everyone plays along  
Get them giving or steal the life they're breathing  
They'll grow sickened  
Take their secret codes and signals  
Discover all they know  
Keep up the pace now until it all dries up_

while I was trying to go along with the music, I couldn't help but compare the lyrics with my own life. I couldn't help but scoff at the thought that these lyrics were right. I grew sick "Taking their secret codes and signals discovering all they know, keeping up the pace until it all dries up." Had I not lived my life that way?

_You'll never find out now  
That all these absent elements  
Build your comfortable defense stronger still_

_Like an emptiness_

I gave it up. I gave up the field work, because even though I knew I was good at my job and saving people in the end, the job itself was sucking the life out of me. It was just time to walk away and let someone else do the job, so I can try and get back some of that emptiness in my life.

And while sometimes I wake up in the morning, in my nice comfy bed with no worries besides getting to the office on time, I do still regret the thrill that I gave up, but just because I regret it, doesn't mean that I'll being going back. Not anytime soon.

_Way too early to consider losing  
Vacant staring may discover some reflection  
Or may discover none  
Just think what you've done  
And watch it all add up_

But just because I've stopped working in the field, doesn't mean I have given up my job all together. Intelligence gathering is a hard job that takes dedication, in and out of the office, and as I look at my reflection in the mirror in the morning, trying to make some sense of my life, trying to add up all of the good things that I have done. I still can't come up with anything good that can be said about my personal life. I am almost forty years old, living alone with no ultimate plans for my future. Well maybe with Catherine, and now Brady, some of my life will start making sense.

Maybe now the emptiness in my heart will finally heal.

_Like an emptiness you'll never fill_

TBC

PLEASE REVIEW

Can anyone figure out the song I used?

(Just as a little quiz)


	6. Bring Your Litter bro sis to work day

nicoleusc2003- Thanks for the review! And hopefully all of the kids will be a positive influence in the lives of our favorite characters.

Starryeyes10- Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy this incredibly late update

eggy weg- Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy

Lauren- So sorry for the long times it's been since I've updated, hope you enjoy

et-spiritus-sancti- Yup now I can't remember what song I used, but yeah I thought it fit in good with the story. Thanks for the review, and I hope you like this new chap.

See my author's note at the end of the chap, and for disclaimers, see chap one.

A month has passed now, and like most things, times have certainly changed. Even though the big brother's big sister program has long since lost its publicity, and all of the volunteers were given the option to stop and return to their normal lives, I'm glad to say that Bobbie, Sturgis, the Admiral, Bud, Harriet, Jen, Tiner, Mac, me, and even Webb has all stuck with the program.

I guess these kids have just started to grow on us. Take Caden and Sturgis. I haven't seen him this excited in a long time. And I suppose he deserves it after his dad died last year. I know what it feels like to lose a father, and even though Mac constantly wanted me to talk to him, and try to get him out of the shell he worked himself into, I knew he needed to work the demons out for himself. But he knew I was already there to listen.

Even the Admiral is started to warm up to the change this has caused in his officers. Like take today, he arranged for all of our little brothers and sisters to take a tour of the building, and to spend part of the day with us. So working the kids around of all of our schedules, I was excited when Carla escorted the kids into the bullpen. Even Webb and Bobbie were there with their little brother and sister for the tour. I knew it was going to be a great day.

By three o'clock it was hard to tell if this was a government building or a day care. But no one seemed to care. The work was getting done, and everyone seemed to be having a great time.

While Bobbie was congratulating Mac on her pregnancy, I wished I was over there just to wrap my arms around her, and kiss her. I just couldn't believe that I was going to be a father!

I turned my attention back to Andrew who was playing with one of my airplanes. He had my old helmet on, and looked to be having a great time, even if he wasn't saying so. Even though I would like to think the kid has taken a liking to me, he still has yet to talk.

But taking him flying with me for the first time last week, seemed to erase some off the fear he had and replaced it with a youthful curiosity about flying and about me in general. And by the look on his face when we touched down after about an hour in the air, he didn't need words to tell me how much he enjoyed his first airplane ride. The look on his face spoke volumes.

Muttering to myself about getting him some flying gear, I rounded up my charge, and headed to the cafeteria to get an early lunch, when the sound of gunfire stopped us both in our tracks.

Eight men with guns busted into the bullpen, guns rose telling everyone to get on the floor.

By the looks of the men, I knew we were dealing with some left wing militia group, and an angry one at that. But they weren't stupid, although surprised to see so many kids in Ops, the men didn't seem to lose their focus, and rounded everyone up at locked them in the conference room except the Admiral.

The kids were all unharmed, but understandably scared. The group, who called them selves, Defenders of Justice, had taken all of our cell phones, and seemed to have the whole building in their control.

All we could do now was wait.

TBC

(A/N: Please don't be mad. I was suffering from major writers' block, and then started my very first job, and have been slaving away ever since. Please review, for the sake of what's left of my sanity.)


	7. A plan in motion

A/N: I realized that in chap four, I gave Mac and Harriet's kid the same name! So Harriet's little sis is now, 10 year old Julie. And her little brother is still Troy, Bud's little bro. Sorry for the confusion.)

Harm's POV

Three hours and one dead petty officer later, the situation in JAG Ops was still the same.

The men, led by a man called Victor Frank, apparently took over JAG Ops to give "a wake up call" to the nation about the Navy's failing justice system.

Three weeks ago, JAG tried a case involving a Navy chief accused of rape and murder. Mac and I prosecuted, while Sturgis and Bud defended. Even though the chief was guilty as sin, he got off without a conviction, because the arresting officers didn't read him his rights. So he returned to his duty free to rape and murder once again.

It was one of the darker days at JAG when he got off.

With all of the staff plus Bobbie and Webb, and minus the Admiral, we were sitting at the conference table, our charges in our lap, with one of Frank's men watching our every move.

Getting an idea, I repositioned a frightened Andrew on my lap. Catching Webb's eye, I tapped out Morris-code on the table when the guard was talking into his walkie-talkie. Webb nodded his understanding, so slowly, as not to draw attention, I asked Webb if he knew who these men were and if he had a plan. The tapping caused most of the other staff to look at me in understanding. I knew that they wanted in on whatever plan was made, just as much as I did.

Webb watched the man out of the corner of his eye, while tapping out his reply. He didn't know who the men were, and didn't have a plan. But he added that the agency knew he was here, so if a rescue plan was made, it could get ugly.

As I nodded in understanding, Bud tapped on the table to get my attention, and stated the obvious that we needed to do something, and do it soon. Looking at Mac and Sturgis they both gave a slight nod in agreement, as did some of the other members of the staff.

Holding Andrew closer to me, I started to think of a plan, as did everyone else. As long as the man didn't catch on as to how we were communicating, we could make a plan that would hopefully work.

But we didn't get far into the planning stages when Frank paid us a visit. Somehow I knew this wasn't going to be good. It wasn't the look of anger on his face, or the way that the gun shook in his hand, more of the look he was giving the kids as he surveyed the crowd in front of him.

"You know," he said to no one specific, "I knew there were going to be a lot of people here, so I thought, hey you know, more bargaining tools. But I never thought there would be the added bonus of having ten kids in the building. What is it, bring you kids to work day? Never the less, they'll be great little hostages, so the government will have to give us what we want."

"And what is it you want," I asked him.

"Money and lots of it, what else is there?"

"I thought you were fighting for a supposed injustice?"

"Oh, I assure you Commander, we are. The Military screwed us all over. And it's time to get back what we lost. And these kids will be a great asset."

"You're not touching these kids," Mac and I both say at the same time.

He laughs, walks over to us, and puts the gun to Mac's head, leaning in close to whisper in her ear. I hold Drew tighter to me to keep from jumping out of my seat. Straightening up, he laughs again. Your Government has already agreed into paying up. It will only be a matter of time until I get my money and all of you will be dead. He opens his jacket to reveal the bomb strapped to his chest.

After he leaves, I sigh in frustration and readjust Drew, who had thankfully fallen asleep.

"We really need to get some medal detectors in this building," I mutter before the guard tells me to shut up. I tapped on the table again, that we need to think of a plan and fast, surprised the guard hasn't caught on to what we are doing.

Our fifth hour in to being held hostage, and we still had no plan to get these kids out and safely. We were all tired and frustrated, but we knew we had to stay strong. It was the least we could do for these kids.

_We need to make sure the kids are covered if we are going to take them down. We can't risk them getting hurt._ Sturgis tapped out, and even though he didn't say it I knew he meant business. Looking down at Drew, I sighed in relief to find him asleep. Maybe if he was lucky he would sleep though this whole nightmare.

I didn't watch as Webb tapped back to him, instead I watched the guard at the door, and was reminded of being held hostage all those years ago. Was there a weak link in Frank's men? And if there was, could we find a way to have him help us?

The guard at the door, couldn't have been more then twenty, wiping the sweat from his brow, he held his gun more closely to his chest, and looked at the door again. Just who was he expecting?

A quick kick to my shin pulled me from my musings; I turned back to my friends, who looked at me with concern. Softly, I tapped to Webb to follow my lead; he gave a short nod, wondering what I was up to.

"So what's your take in this? I mean how did a kid like you get involved in the defenders of justice?"

The boy seemed to snap out of his stupor and raised his gun to my head, I could feel Mac stiffen besides me, and I was sure that Webb was questioning my sanity, but I remained calm despite the gun in my face.

"Mr. Fr-Frank said there was to be no talking, talk again, and I-I'll shoot!"

"What's you're name kid?" I pressed further, the gun, now shaking in his hand dropped slightly as he answered.

"It's Andrew, now like I said, no more talking!"

But I ignored him and looked down at my young charge, which had his face buried in my chest. Rubbing his back, I continued talking.

"Really, this little guys name is Andrew to, although he goes by Drew. He doesn't speak, you know? His parents died when he young and he just stopped talking. He's in foster care now. There no left to look after him."

"How did they die? His parents, I mean," Andrew asked lowering the gun once more.

"I don't know how his father died, but his mother died in a shooting, while Drew watched the whole thing. They say that's why he stopped talking."

Running his hand over his face, Andrew sighed. "We didn't know there was going to be kids here. No one was supposed to get hurt, Frank said-" But Bobbie cut him off.

"But someone already did get hurt, what about that petty officer? If you group are defenders, who were defending that petty officer when he got shot?" I smiled, there was a reason she is called a tyrant on the hill.

"His name was Petty officer Grant Noble. His wife just had their first child, a little boy; a boy who will grow up never knowing who his father was." Harriet chimed in, drying the tears from her face, "can you imagine what that would be like?"

But Andrew shook his head in denial. "I-it wasn't me, I didn't shoot him, it was Mr. Frank, h-he said-"

But this time it was Webb who cut him off. "But you'll still be charged for it, not to mention kidnapping among other things. Is that how you want people to remember you, a kid who has blood on his hands, who holds little kids and lawyer's hostage?"

Andrew whipped his gun into Webb's face, and fumed. "I.AM.NOT.A.KID!"

Just then, the door opened and Frank walked in.

"Everything alright in here Andrew?" he asked in a calm voice.

Andrew put the gun down and relaxed. "Yes Mr. Frank everything is fine. I-I just had to remind them of their place."

Frank nodded. "The chopper will be here in one hour, just remember the plan," he said putting his hand on the younger man's shoulder. As the two talked quietly, I looked around the conference table. We all knew it was time to kick this plan of ours in to high gear.

TBC

One again, so sorry that this chap took so long. Please review, it would make updating so much faster!


	8. An end and begining to it all

For disclaimers, see chap one

Bobbie's POV:

When Franks left again, I continued to question the guard on his reasons for being here. He was the nephew of Franks and had come on to this mission quite unwillingly. Knowing what I had to do, while Sturgis and Harm positioned themselves, I calmly talked the boy down. I really did feel sorry for the kid, and while it was true that the boy would be doing time, I, and undoubtedly the rest of this motley group would be doing what we could to help him out.

When he put his guns, he apparently had been carrying three and walkie-talkie on the table, Harm, Mac, Webb and Sturgis sprung from their seats and took action. I helped Bud, Harriet and Tiner move the kids into a corner and flip over the conference table so they would have at least some semblance of cover. Webb took off his belt and used it to tie Andrew's hands together, and moved him to the other side of the room. Andrew informed them that in fact there were only fifteen men in the building, and told him what kinds of firearms they were carrying.

Sturgis and Mac took out another two guards that were keeping watch on the outside of the door and tied them up and took their weapons. They formed an idea to lour a few guards into the room at a time, knock them out and subdue them with their own handcuffs.

Harriet and I stood watch over the kids while Tiner and Bud found an empty storage closet to lock the guards in.

"Okay, so now what?" Webb asked, panting.

"We find Franks and take him out. But we need to contact the outside and tell them. Webb, can you-"

"I'm on it," he said picking up the fallen guards cell phone, his own being taken by Victor Frank.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER…..

With marine insertion teams and swat teams swarming in on the buildings Victor Franks knew his time of glory was short lived. And getting no responses from any of his team, his time was getting even shorter. But he knew he had the biggest bargaining chip of all. He wasn't stupid enough to go find his team, knowing that they must have been overpowered. Who knew a bunch of lawyers could do anything more then shuffle papers?

He had tapped the door, windows and vents shut, so snipers couldn't get him. And his talks to the negotiator had been short lived. They had until sundown to get him the money and jet out of here; otherwise they would be short one Navy Admiral.

As he paced, quiet but intense conversations were taking place outside in the bullpen. The staff, children and gunmen had been cleared over an hour ago, yet there was still one hostage, and he was the most important of all.

AJ Chegwidden was currently sitting in a straight back chair with his arms tied securely behind his back and his mouth taped shut. He was sporting a gash on his head from being hit from behind, and countless cuts and bruises courtesy of Victor Frank. As he tried to reposition himself in the chair, AJ grimaced, knowing that he probably had a few broken ribs.

If he could talk, he would try and persuade…awe hell he would just tell the lunatic to enjoy it while he could. He knew that the hostages have all released and Frank's men taken out. AJ again tried to get comfortable, this he knew, was going to be a long wait.

Though in reality the standoff only lasted minutes later when a smoke bomb was thrown through the window, allowing swat to storm the room. Frank's was dragged out unconscious, while paramedics jumped in to help the Admiral. He was taken to the hospital, grumbling the entire way there, leaving the JAG staff, Bobbie Latham and Webb, sighing in relief. This nightmare was over.

It was a tired Bud and Harriet Robert's that walked through their front door that night. After seeing that their little charges had gotten back to the children's center alright, Bud and Harriet wanted nothing more then to go home, hold on to their own kids and never let them go.

Sturgis, against his better judgment drove Bobbie back to the hill, where she had some work to do, and questions from her co-workers that needed to be answered. Sturgis walked into his empty apartment with a sigh. He called his father, and after assuring him that he, Bobbie and the rest of his friends were okay, he grabbed a beer and prepared to drown in his sorrows. He had known the Petty officer that was killed, and couldn't even begin to imagine how his wife and young son were doing. Sturgis knew that something had to be done, but as he put his aching legs on his coffee table and closed his eyes he knew it wasn't going to be tonight.

Webb, had gone back to work, and was prepared to bury himself in paperwork until the numbness went away. He had thought it odd to be so worried about another person so much, that was outside of his family. But somehow, somehow Katherine Lewis just wormed her way into his life, and now as he debated on weather or not to call her, just to hear her voice and reassure her that he was fine. The phone rang, and with an eagerness that he hadn't felt since he didn't know when, he knew who it was. Katherine, he thought with a smile, still managed to surprise him.

Tiner unlike the rest of the JAG staff, did not go straight home after his harrowing experience at work. He did something that he had never done. He went to church. He was by no means a church going fellow, but watching the men and women he worked with everyday, spring into action and save the day yet again, he renewed in him his faith in a higher power. He knew that the people he worked with were put on this earth for a reason. And maybe, just maybe he could be just as good as them one day.

Jen had spent the night on the phone with her little sister Abby just talking. Abby seemed to be dealing with things quiet well, but had told Jen that all of the kids were going to have to talk to someone about what happened, weather they liked it or not. After hanging up, satisfied that the young girl was okay, Jen was certain, that despite recent events, everything was going to be okay. They just had to be.

Harm and Mac cuddled in bed that night, neither willing to let the other go. As she watched Harm sleep, Mac rubbed hr hand unconsciously over her belly where their baby lay. But her mind wasn't on the baby, not it was on Andrew and Ella, and how she wished that they could somehow belong to their family.

TBC

Okay, I gave this all I could, and I'm sorry this has taken so long. I want to finish Navy Flyers before I give this story another go, but I think I can wrap this one up soon. Please just hang in there with me and as always please review.


End file.
